Tsukiakari
by Nee Swanko
Summary: Aunque estés solo y derrotado siempre habrá quien pueda salvarte de toda esa obscuridad. Pésimo summary. •semi A/U – medio Crack! – posible OoC• •Kula centric•


**Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen, solo la trama del fanfic.**

**Advertencias: posible OoC, medio A/U y algo Crack!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tsukiakari<em>**

._  
><em>

Esa noche había caído una tormenta en South Town, el clima era demasiado frio. Constantemente el cielo era iluminado con los rayos que aleatoriamente se dibujaban en el.

Fue una muy mala idea salir a dar un paseo sola con semejante clima. Pero a _ella _le gustaba así, porque parecía que era como un reflejo de lo que por dentro sentía; una gran tristeza, resentimiento, dolor, todo entremezclado.

Nunca imagino que ir a casa de donde ellos vivían fuera tan peligroso.  
>Solo quería recordar los buenos y malos momentos que vivió junto a ellos. Todas las risas, las bobas peleas, los pequeños instantes en los que el chico que tanto amaba se portaba como todo un caballero. Eso era lo que mas le gustaba. Reía amargamente mientras sus lagrimas se camuflageaba con las lluvia.<p>

Pero entre todos esos recuerdos tuvo que volver a la dura realidad.

Iba a regresar a su "hogar", pero algo no andaba bien.  
>Frente a ella aparecieron varios hombres a los que reconoció inmediatamente.<p>

_ —NESTS... —_dijo en un susurro mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

Como era de esperarse, estos se fueron en contra de ella. Por ella nunca se daría por vencida así de fácil, pelearía con toda la fuerza que tenia, les demostraría que no era débil.

Atacaba lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, pero eran demasiados hombres.

Ya habían pasado un buen rato desde que aparecieron, pero ella ya estaba exhausta. Su fuerza se había ido junto con sus ganas de vivir.

¿Qué sentido tiene seguir con una vida en la que nunca mas se sentirá tranquila? ¿Si aquellos a los que mas querías te abandonan sin decir un por qué?

Nadie más volvería a amarla. Se había quedado _sola…_

.

El estrepitoso estruendo de un rayo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos momentos antes de que uno de los NESTS le diera un golpe directo al rostro.

Callo al suelo semi inconsciente. Los parpados le pesaban mucho y su cuerpo no respondía. Solo quería dormir y no despertar nunca mas…

Un agente de NESTS se iba acercando a ella, pero por un momento, el clima cambio a algo mas cálido, para luego volver al frio que hacia. De la nada algo o alguien comenzó a atacar a los presentes.

Todos terminaron esparcidos por el húmedo suelo llenos de sangre y graves quemaduras.

El misterioso hombre se fue acercando a la chica que yacía tirada sobre el suelo. Caminaba a paso lento como si el peligro que hasta hace unos momentos se hubiera ido para siempre.

La lluvia ya había cesado, todo se sentía tan tranquilo, como si no existiera algo capaz de acabar con la paz que en ese momento.

Cuando el hombre que le había salvado la vida a Kula llego hasta el lugar donde esta se encontraba acostada, se inclino hasta quedar a una distancia apropiada.

Ella no pudo distinguir nada más allá de sus ojos rojos, gracias a la poca luz que había.

El la tomo entre sus brazos, la estrecho con un poco mas de fuerza. Protegiéndola de cual quiera que quisiera hacerle daño.

Entre la poca conciencia que a Kula le quedaba no se opuso, algo le decía que entre los brazos de ese desconocido estaría a salvo. Se sentía bien en teniéndolo cerca, la calidez que le brindaba la tranquilizaba.

Por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron. El no decía nada y ella tampoco. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Kula quedo cerró los ojos a causa del cansancio.

El siguió mirando el rostro de Kula que era iluminado por la escasa luz de luna que había. Se miraba tan tranquila y hermosa. Esbozo una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar con la chica aun en sus brazos.

Desaparecieron en unos instantes.  
>En ese lugar lo único que quedo fueron los cuerpos inertes de los agentes de NESTS.<p>

Solo la luna seria testigo de lo que ahí había ocurrido…

**F I N**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Muy Crack?<strong>

**Como lo puse en mi perfil, me encanta dejar finales abiertos :D**

**¿Alguien me lleva al 'Metal Mulisha' este 27 de Agosto?**

**¡Auxilio Mexicali se esta quemando!**

**¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Review's?**

**-×- **_S.G -×-_


End file.
